


Make it right and be happy !

by FearTheFangirl



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Dishonored (Video Games), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Twins, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheFangirl/pseuds/FearTheFangirl
Summary: The books started coming and din't stop coming. They thought it was a prank at first, but they had to face the truth : if they really did show what was in store for them, then they would rather be prepared for it.OrA reader of Kuroshitsuji decided to use the power of imagination to save the Phantomhive family and others.Chapter two is just for fun and a crossover (I love them so much !)





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine... Perhaps the plot but nithing much!  
> I am french so if you see any error, just tell me and I will make sure to correct them!  
> Hope you enjoy!

The first parcel was sent along with a letter saying :

« These books might not be my reality,   
but it will be yours if nothing is done about it.   
Please believe me. »

The letter was not signed ans the only book in the parcel was read quickly and dismissed just as quickly as a tasteless prank.

Vincent soon forgot all about it... until another and another and another arrived and he had collected not less than seven books.

Deciding that if the prankster was really resolute to have him lose his time reading about a pointless « possible » future and having had enough of this, he decided to get rides of the books.

Reaching for the place in which he had hidden his unwanted gifts, he was surprised to see them gone. Only two persons knew of this hiding place and one would never take anything from him... This means that the only one who would have dare to take something in here was stuck in bed with a cold and bored beyond words. 

With a little growl and a sight, Vincent went to the bedroom he shared with his perfect half, not at all surprise to see her not even trying to look ashamed of reading the books of discord.

When she saw him enter the room with a small scowl, she just looked up from her nearly finished reading material to shrug at him and wink.

« Looking for something ? You didn't think you could hide these from me, did you ? » She said.

«Of course not my love. This is why they were there and not anywhere else. You do know that these books are just rubbish, don't you ? » he retorqued.

« Did you at least read them ? If they truly are rubbish, then why hide them ? Why not read them ? She asked seriously.

« I was going to get rides of them. I read the first book when it appears out of curiosity that first time. But nothing else. You can't tell me you believe them. »

« We can't afford not to ! I'd rather be sure than sorry ! And if the truth is in these books, then we all are in danger ! » She told him sharply. « Just read them. If you wont then I will and I will make sure that the events depicted in these books wonts come to pass. If nothing happens, then all for the better but I will at least be reassured. Just, please, read them with me. » She whispered pleadingly.

« I want them to be safe and happy » she continued, closing the book she had just finished (the fifth one if his eyes didn't deceive him). « If you could, make it so that these books come to me first, please Darling. »

« This is why I had them hidden. I knew how you would react. » He grumbled. 

« This is also why you had them hidden there. You wanted me to find them... Please read them with me. » She pleaded looking into his eyes. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, he had to admit that some events in the book were scarily accurate and even beyond the theory that it might be his eldest's fate, the story was... Entertaining, horrifying in some ways (his poor sister in law. He had known that she had had a crush on him at first, but not to this extend. How embarrassing now.... and seeing his son putting a corset on... Well, there are some things a father didn't wish to see)... but his wife was right..... As always. If there was a chance that the story told was true, then they had to do something.

And now that he was reading them, he was growing impatient... The date for the next delivery was the day after....And he wanted to know everything.

As he was passing by the library, he saw that the light was on and knew that his youngest was most likely reading or learning new game for one.

Entering the room, he was pleased to see him sitting, practically engulfed by the enormous armchair reading quietly as he did most of the time.

« Hello love. » Vincent greeted his youngest with a smile « What are you reading ? » 

« A book I found... It's about a young boy who learns he is a wizard.... It is a little confusing because the book takes place in the future, but overall I like it. » The young boy replied, looking up from his book, offering a bright smile to his father. « Thank you for the new toys father. » 

« New toys ? » Vincent questioned.

« Yes... They were in the toybox with a note... The thing is.. These games are mostly for at least two personnes.... You didn't get them ? » Ashed the young boy innocently.

« It's nothing of importance. What did the note say ? »

« It said something like : We wish you to be the happy or something like that...»

« Is that so ? »

« That is so. »

« And do you still have this note ? »

« Of course ! » Taking the page marker from the book he had been reading, the you boy gave it to his father. 

On the note was written :

« Have fun !  
We hope you reach the happiness you deserve !   
You are so cute !»

« Strange that his youngest would receive such presents and note when the books were about his eldest » Vincent thought.

« Would you like to play one of these games with me ? There are Monopoly, Cluedo, Uno and The Mysteries of Pekin... but they are only playable with someone else... »

« I would love to ! » He couldn't help but remarqued the state of these games... They were done with skills and matter which either did not exist or was quite expensive. The quality of the papers and the dates of editions on the boxes were confusing. The games themselves were easy and interesting. They spent an hour playing before it was time to eat.

Vincent was happy. He didn't always spend a lot of time with his youngest, but he loved him deeply.

The next day, they received another book and as promised, he read it with his wife.

« They are such interresting help.... They might be useless for usual tasks, but they are a great defense... I approve. »

« Still, if these kids exist, if we help them and kill that sick old man, there would be more people on our side and less who would hurt us... » She surmised.

« I'll see what I can find.» He promised his wife. « I can vaguely remember meeting this man, the lord.... But I had not idea that things would end like that... »

« What is that ? » He asked, pointing to a rather good drawing of a pretty rabbit... It looked a lot like Bitter Rabbit from the Funtom company in the books... 

« Our youngest draw that for me... Told me that he wanted to make a real one but didn't knew how... I find it stunning to see this drawing without any outside influence of this... » She sighted.

« Some things are not adding up too well... In the books there are no mension of a brother... It could be that they are wrong or … I don't know... But Ciel has never been sick, ans he is not allergic to cats... We know someone else who look exactly like him and share these traits with the Ciel in this story. »

« Or it might be that after all this time in that cage, our Ciel became sick and weakened... »

« You might be right. »

After a few months and a book a week, they are getting somewhere. They now knew that Undertaker was a Shinigami. Something Vincent didn't hesitate to ask his old family friend. And somehow, they ended up showing the books to undertaker who confirmed that everything in the books was possible.

Time passed slowly, but they did everything in their power to put everything to right (for them at least). Rachel's little sister did have her baby. A little boy with hair as red as hers and eyes as green as grass. Rachel and Vincent did everything possible to prevent the tragedy... And it worked, but not totally. Her husband did get into the car and was killed in the accident.

The orphans became servants in the house and a real doctor game them limbs to work with. They did kill the Lord responsible for the kidnapping as well as the doctor using them as one would the pieces of a puzzle. 

To say that the months were busy was kind. They were hectic.  
At book 26 they discovered something that they suspected for a while... That the Ciel in the books was not their Ciel but rather his little brother... They weep while reading as their sons were raped, tortured and for one of them at least killed... 

They were honestly impressed with their son as they had a hard time believing that their youngest, that little ball of sunshine and innocence, could bargain successfully with a demon just after such traumatising events, become head of Fantomhive, hide his real identity so well and still keep to his dream of creating a toy store (a company so successful in the books that Vincent was very tempted to help his son here and there or even start a company of his own) and being the Queen's watchdog on top of that... 

Needless to say, after reading The Books, they didn't see their youngest in the same light as before.

There was a note at the end of the book which said :

« I am sorry.   
I will send you the next book as soon as they are out but I don't have anymore...   
For now, these have been going for the last twelve years and it is not finished.   
I hope you get everything in time.  
Good luck ! »

After that they had to wait and see. 

After all, they didn't know who will attack them that day.

Hopefully, they would soon have answers. If not by the books then by the spies and undertaker (who had taken very badly the fact that anyone would touch one of the Phantomhive from what they had seen). 

They just had to wait and see. But the incertitude was killing them.

Well, at least they had something the other readers didn't have...They knew the name of their youngest, at least!


	2. CHAPTER TWO (FOR FUN AND CROSSOVER!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is for fun and crossover !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be other chapters with other crossovers or I might update with the updates from the manga! The wait is killing me so I write fanfictions where everything is happy happy happy!
> 
> Enjoy !

« The good new is that I managed to get some powerful allies for you.  
The other new is that they might visit you at some point.  
If you have any problem,  
just say it once, say it twice, say it trice   
and they shall appear (or disappear) :  
Beetlejuice ! Beetlejuice ! Beetlejuice !  
Chrestomancie ! Chrestomancie ! Chrestomancie !  
Be careful ! »

They had been wondering what this would really mean for them when they heard laughter from the library. They knew to whom it belonged and raced to see him clapping as two boys and a dragon were play fighting, flying, running, just making a big show of their moves.

« Father ! Mother ! » exclaimed their youngest. The three outsiders looked a bit sheepish. The whitehaired one even began to disappear.

« Sorry for not telling you we were coming... but transdimensional travel is still kind of new for us...the reader sent us. You must be Mr and Mrs. Phantomhive » The blond in a cat boy suit presented one of his hands for a handshake.

They just looked at him, and seeing him begin to take back his hand with a sad frown, Rachel reached for it and said « It is quite alright to come here... It was to protect us right ? My name is Rachel and this is my husband Vincent. Who are you ? »

« Chat noir ! »

« Phantom. »

« I am the American Dragon... But you can call me Jack. » Said the Dragon, changing into a small black haired and Asian teenager.

The three of them left not long after, promising to be back. 

After this first encounter, they knew that some other people from differents universes would come and come they did !

It practically became an everyday occurrence to have unusual and powerful guests over.

They were surprised one day to see that one of these visitors was not by their youngest's side but was in the company of the older twins.

A black haired man was in their garden, where they had seen Ciel last. When he felt their presence, he turned around, his clothes turning with a move reminding of an undersea current, his black black eyes turned toward them and giving them a bit of his attention.

« Ha yes, the parents...» His voice had an echo to it. It was soft and otherworldly. « My dear Corvo and his daughter are having tea and playing chess with the other... I wanted to see this one for myself... my fate was similar to his in a way after all... I was just lucky enough to become a God, and he was unlucky enough to become a demon's dinner. » The man didn't seem able to stand still and wandered around during his speech. 

He suddenly came to a stop to lean against a tree and looked at them with bored eyes. «  I am called the Outsider. I came out of curiosity... I was bored, but my Dear Corvo is never boring, so I decided to follow him here. » Smiling softly, the God of the void looked up the top of the tree and said «  Caught you little one ! Not bad for a first try. You will be able to protect your little brother now.... And if anyone tries anything they will find themselves surprise. » The God chuckled. 

« Not fair ! You can sense magic ! »

« Life is not fair boy... »

When they came back to the mansion with their new guest and their son to meet up the others, they were surprise to learn that Corvo's daughter was an Empress and that the God had also given powers to their younger son.

Life was weird but good and with all these peoples coming over to help them, there was just not way that they would lose !


End file.
